Loreley's Heir
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: QLC. Voldemort is the ruler of the European Wizarding World, putting all of the Seers under his thumb. Many years later, Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum are the only ones to hear a prophecy concerning the possible demise of the Dark Lord. They just need to find him: the Loreley's Heir.


**Disclaimer**: Much to my dismay, and for many others I am sure, the book series _Harry Potter_ does not, and will never, belong to me. So thank you J. K Rowling for allowing us to _borrow_ your characters and books.

Both songs from which from I burrowed the _"prophecy"_ come from the group **Blackmore's Night**. The songs are **_Loreley_** and _**Fires burn at Midnight**_.

**Warnings**: Dark world (as this is dystopia), mentions of genocide and massive killing, mention of cannibalism, mention of a threesome and underage-sex, mention of Mpreg. Also, does this count as more supernatural than the normal HP ones?

**AN**: I somehow got persuaded to join the **Quidditch League Competition** so I'll be writing a oneshot every two weeks to try to win this tournament. Every two weeks, I will be given a prompt that I will have to fulfill as Captain of the Kenmare Kestrels. The stories must be T-rated, minimum 1,000 words and maximum 3,000. Wish me luck so that my team and I can win. =)

This week, I have to write a story based on the genre "**Dystopia**". Hope you guys like this.

A great big thank you to _Child of the Muse_ to proofread my story.

**Summary**: QLC. Voldemort is the ruler of the European Wizarding World, putting all of the Seers under his thumb. Many years later, Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum are the only ones to hear a prophecy concerning the possible demise of the Dark Lord. They just need to find him: the Loreley's Heir.

**Word-Count: 2, 468 words (including the title).**

**Loreley's Heir**

Bulgaria and England were planning a joint operation to retrieve one of the locked up Seers, at least, one of the fews that they were sure to be still alive. Their target was one of the renowned Seers with an incredible pedigree: Seer Sybill Trelawney.

For the past two years, Cedric Diggory, aged eighteen, and Viktor Krum, aged nineteen, had planned the operation as representatives of their country's resistance mouvement. Despite their young age, they were one of the bests and they knew it. It was during those two years that both men —they couldn't be called boys in this day and age— fell into bed with one another. Yet, something was missing in their lives and they couldn't figure out what it was.

The operation went well … for that era at least since Trelawney did die during the escape. She died minutes after revealing to them a prophecy concerning the demise of the current ruler of Europe: Lord Voldemort. The prophecy went a bit like this, transcribed unto a scroll thanks to the dutiful thinking of Cedric.

_Many stars were forgotten,_

_Many faded and became ghosts._

_Bring to me wisdom of age,_

_Locked within the book of secrets._

_While the winds would cry, many men would die._

_And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley._

_In a shade of mossy green, seashell in her hand,_

_Charms the moon right from the sky,_

_She will get inside your mind, loveley Loreley._

_And the winds would cry, many men would die,_

_Seek the heir, he is the key._

_But beware of how you plead._

The last sentence coming in raspy breathes, hence the capital letters on the parchment. The green spell rushed through the air, hitting the Seer before snuffing her life.

It wasn't much, but it was just enough to rekindle the spark of hope of the rebellion. Since Cedric and Viktor were the ones to receive the honored mission to find the missing heir. Their only lead being that prophecy on a piece of parchment and the word "Loreley".

According to the legends, Loreley or Lorelai was the queen of the Rhine river and all the ocean water connecting to it. Traveling through Germany was easy enough, the barren lands that had been full of life once upon a time. Now, only the ghosts and shadows of the victims linger among the land.

The Rhine was beautiful, clear waters guzzling as the birds chirped from untainted lands and twenty years of non-human interactions, apart from the basic kind. Another detail enhancing the beautiful scene was the nymph near the edge washing himself.

Viktor and Cedric were just far enough to be unnoticed, yet just near enough to see in detail the body of the dazzling raven. Emerald green eyes, hair a dark ebony, skin as white as soon, … an ode could be composed for each inch the duo were seeing.

Lust overcame Cedric and Viktor, by-passing any rational thought or the ones concerning the current mission. They had to take the body in front of them. Using their wands, they communicated their plans via spells — created by the resistance — as to how they would do it.

They enacted the plan when the nymph left the river, sparkling under the bright sunlight. Rushing towards him, Viktor did a flying tackle as Cedric used his spells to try and stop the boy. Taking by surprise, the sylph didn't have time to move. The Bulgarian took the boy by the arms, while the British held the legs.

Writhing, the sprite tried to escape, changing forms with silent magic. First he became a monster, roaring in anger and nearly biting limbs he could reach. Then, it was a statue, weighing heavily that Cedric, unused to upholding such a heavy burden. Seeing that his captors wouldn't let him go, the nymph changed to water, trickling towards the river. Unfortunately for him, the wizards still had their wands out and levitated the water out of the way. Finally, it was fire, roaring and blazing with heat. Cedric and Viktor nearly lost their concentration.

Their lust was so overwhelming that stubbornness prevailed. The nymph took his original form, panting slightly from the overused of magic while sagging in the air. Gently, the wizards lowered him down, knowing in their bones that he wouldn't escape now that they had captured him.

"What do you want, wizards?" His voice was light, seductive and sly. "Why would you want to capture little old …" The voice was muffled by Viktor's lips, already half-naked. Cedric's hand roamed the lithe body before him.

The men proceeded to ravage the young body before them.

— LH = HP —

A whole day passed before either of their lust had been sated, clearing their minds as to what they had done. The nymph was still in the early stage of manhood, not yet leaving childhood! The body sandwiched between them moaned in delight, stretching just so that it would tempt the men.

"Who are you?" Cedric asked, having, after a while, decided to set things straight.

"Harry, Prince of the Rhine." The tone of voice tinged with haughtiness at the mention of the title. "And you would be?

Cedric and Viktor introduced themselves.

"What are you doing in these parts? Ever since that Dark Mage has killed my mother's subjects, few have dared to venture in these land." His face turned pensive, before adding something else. "Apart for those who are desperate enough to ask a boon of my mother."

"Who would be your mother?" Viktor voiced the question this time.

"Why the Queen of the Rhine and all those oceans that are connected to it, the Loreley."

The men were astonished as soon as those words were uttered. The key to win the war was literally in their hands and bed. The Loreley's heir was this beautiful nymph, who was now tempting them again by writhing seductively between them.

They completely missed that devilish gleam in the boy's eyes.

— LH = HP —

Bringing back Harry proved to be the turning point for the rebellion. Little by little, starting from German before moving westward, the resistance regained the territories from the Dark Lord. The horrors behind the tyrant's actions were also brought to daylight. Horrors that were worse than World War Two, like the magical concentration camps for Muggleborn and Half-Bloods or the Muggle slave markets.

The downside were the rumors that flew about after each victory. During the victorious festivities, Harry would mingle with the crowd under the watchful eyes of his two paramours. When dawn crowed with the rooster's call, the camp would find the remains of a missing man, usually the one who had danced with beauty, at the edge of the campsite, not far from the heir's tent.

Once the word had spread about the prophecy, many stories were told about the Loreley. One of the many agreed facts was this, that the Queen of the Rhine would eat the hearts of men to fuel her strength, beauty and vigor. Like mother, like son, or so the whispers spread out across the camp. The matters were exacerbated with that malicious smile painted upon the Prince's face, as he strutted around the camp and continue to single-handily help the rebels win the war.

To top everything off, their leaders, spearheaded by Cedric and Viktor, were enamored with their newest weapon. All, except for one person who had tried to study and understand the prophecy: Albus Dumbledore, Head of the Order of the Phoenix, former Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and one of the most knowledgeable men of this era.

One line in particular worried the aged wizard: _While the winds would cry, many men would die_ .

That and the last paragraph painted an ominous picture. Although his motto was **_for the greater good_**, even he balked at the possible price they would have to pay for such a victory. All that he could do was keep on eye on the boy, nothing more, nothing less.

Unfortunately, for such a wise man, his actions were not that discrete, brining about the ire of the spirit and choosing his next victim. Was it misfortune or fortune that Dumbledore's last day was the one of Hogwart's liberation?

Only the nymph would say and no words passed through his ruby-red lips, stained with blood from the delicacy his mother had fed him all his life. A person's magic laid in his heart, enabling him to wield the foreign magic as his own before adding it in his vast resources. The old man's was just what he needed for the next part of his plan.

His mother was right, wizards were fun to play with.

— LH = HP —

Magic could explain and do may things. However, one of the things magic couldn't do was make a man pregnant. Blood adopt a child, create a sperm from to different ones to impregnate a women, yes it was possible with a long, laborious, process.

So when Harry broke the news to his lovers, they were ecstatic. Their joy growing as each month passed, rounding the belly of the nymph. Each day, they would both caress the belly lovingly before leaving to fight in the war. Each night, they would try to sate the nymphomaniac in their bed.

It was not enough, as they would soon realize, eight months later. There had been no new victims, true, but at the price of a melancholic prince. Harry was unable to gain a fresh heart due to using all of his magic to keep alive the child.

In the end, Harry decided to explain everything to his lovers. They had proven their worth by passing four of the five trials he had created just for them as soon as he heard they were looking for him. These trials were: **_water_** (the river where they met), **_air_** (their _supposed_ capture), **_earth_** (the way they satisfied him at the very beginning) and **_fire_** (the bloodshed they had gifted him with their petty little war).

Now the last one, **_blood_**, would show him if Cedric and Viktor were really loyal to him with their minds along their bodies. If they helped him find a different heart to regain his strength, then Harry would spare their lives. If not, then he would set out with his original plan and eat theirs. It was a win-win situation either way.

They did not disappoint him after such a shocking piece of info. On the contrary, both Cedric and Viktor tried to find out a maximum of information to bring him the perfect, vital, organs that were to his liking. Eight, to be more precise, one for each month missed and one for the current month.

Even better was the fact that his mother approved of them, giving her son the precious blood of a sea-dragon to bring his lovers, soon to be husbands, in their domain. The blood would gift both wizards with eternal youth so long as they followed the precepts of the underwater kingdom.

A day not that far away, since Voldermort made his final, desperate, mistake in order to regain his lost kingdom. He attacked the rebel camp the day Harry was giving birth, gloating at the fact that his enemy's secret weapon would be to weak to oppose him any longer.

He couldn't be more wrong.

Fueled by the hearts his paramours had fed him, bathed in his mother's protective mage, Harry's retaliation was the bloodiest that anyone had seen. The Dark Lord was ripped into pieces, imprisoned and stored in seashells that would feed the baby later on.

Said baby had been expelled from his _**mother's womb**_ just as the last piece of the Dark Lord disappeared from sight. A perfect, little, baby boy that had his mother's prominent features such as his beauty.

And while the wizards celebrated the end of such a dark age, three shadows slipped into the night to join the sea and it's mysteries. One of them was holding a bundle close to his chest. When the morning sun rose, many would come upon the devastating vision of half-eaten corps, their chests opened wide with a missing heart, from all those that had whispered a dark word, intentionally, against the Loreley's Heir.

For none shall live for such a slight.

— LH = HP —

_Lily Potter crept under the starless night, her patronus as her only light. She was carrying two heavy things: a book and her child._

_The Dark Lord had issued a decree that all babies, born during the last week of each month, had to be put to death. She would not allow her son to join the other side so soon._

_She slinked towards the running water, not far away from her house. Her baby not making a single sound, knowing that something important was taking place._

_She placed him on the bank, so that she could heft the book up and read the spell. As soon as she uttered the magical words, the river began to move, swirling upwards to form a figure. It didn't say anything, only silent staring._

_"Take him, Queen of the Rhine. Take my child and raise him from harm. In exchange, I gift you with my life and the book of the stars in my hand."_

_The Queen didn't say anything, only smiling mysteriously. Meanwhile, the waters near the bank moved forward, towards the baby, bringing him towards the floating figure in the middle of the river._

_Lily understood what was going on. The Queen would not speak a single word towards a mortal like her, but her actions broadcasted everything that she needed to know._

_"Thank you," she whispered gratefully, un-sheathing a ceremonial dagger from her belt. She paused only for a minute to drink in the sight of her baby in the Queen's arms, staring right at her. "Goodbye, Harry. You will always be in my mind."_

_The dagger ripped through the air without an ounce of hesitation to drink the delectable blood of a willing victim. Only after the mortal breathed her last breath did the Loreley take the book of the stars lying their in the sand. After such a sacrifice, the least she could do was raise the boy as her own._

_Her sisters, the stars, had sent a child to compensate for her bareness. Here lay the proof within the book, as no mortal could ever such a treasure without a very good reason. The baby gurgled happily in her arms._

_"Your mother named you Harry, and Harry shall be thy name." She spoke at last. Her only words for that night. "Come my son, we have much to do in our palace under the sea."_

**AN: A bit more dark than my usual writing but not that far it would seem. For those of you who know about my other story _Cambion_, you would know that I tend to strive into things that aren't usually society's cup of tea. **

**At least I only mention the things and not outright describe them, ne? **

**Hope this will work for the competition. Cheers. :b**


End file.
